


Date Night

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [53]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "fight meyou’re inviting us to a mass date?are you sure you thought this through?aaron burrHe has a point"*The Squad has a joint date night! (Apart from those who are painfully single)





	

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **peggy  
** date night!!!  
whoop wrong chat

 **aaron burr  
** You’re in DC?

 **peggy  
** yup there’s like a tiny break so i came up

 **angel  
** has dad questioned why you keep coming up yet  
or does he still assume you love us

 **peggy  
** i do love you wyd??

 **angel  
** like love us enough to come up on a rather frequent basis

 **peggy  
** oh  
no i told him about maria

 **ayyyymaria  
** you told your dad about me??  
why am i surprised i feel like you mentioned this before

 **peggy  
** no i said i’m bringing you and he said nice to see you with a girl friend  
emphasis on the space  
and i brought it up again and i was like  
there is no space  
and he went “oh”  
but he’s pretty chill

 **ayyyymaria  
** i’m meeting the family i feel so honoured

 **eliza  
** you’ve met the most of us

 **ayyyymaria  
** shhh let me live

 **dosiaaa  
** you know what would be cool

 **aaron burr  
** I have a vague feeling I know where this is going

 **dosiaaa  
** let’s do a double date  
a double date date night  
no wait a triple date  
no a qUADRUPLE date

 **aaron burr  
** I’m assuming the third ‘couple’ is the poly squad

 **dosiaaa  
** yes

 **aaron burr  
** But who’s the fourth

 **dosiaaa  
** james and his date

 **jamesmadd  
** really?  
a quadruple date is this too soon

 **fight me  
** you’re inviting us to a mass date?  
are you sure you thought this through?

 **aaron burr  
** He has a point

 **disney god  
** you shut your mouth about my boyfriend

 **fight me  
** thanks babe

 **disney god  
** x

 **dosiaaa  
** yes i’m sure about this  
and james it’s up to you  
ask your date  
and then we can all hang out together

 **jamesmadd  
** yeah i’ll ask

 **baguette fucker  
** so a quadruple date?  
with aaron/theo and peggy/maria and james/unknown?

 **jamesmadd  
** he has a name

 **ayyyymaria  
** that you have not shared

 **jamesmadd  
** oh  
his name is george

 **fight me  
** YOU’RE DATING WASHINGTON?

 **jamesmadd  
** WHAT THE FUCK NO  
IT’S A DIFFERENT GEORGE

 **fight me  
** oH THANK GOD

 **angel  
** WASHINGTON IS MARRIED WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU

 **fight me  
** A LOT OF THINGS

 **angel  
** sweet jesus

 **jamesmadd  
** aNYWAY  
george said yes

 **better than you  
** which george tho

 **jamesmadd  
** george william? i think you know him

 **get ur own dicc  
** i’m down with a quadruple date

 **dosiaaa  
** date night!!

 **baguette fucker  
**!!

 **aaron burr  
** Oh God

*

 **jamesmadd  
** we didn’t say what we were going to do

 **dosiaaa  
** righT  
dinner and a movie?

 **disney god  
** what movies are even out rn

 **get ur own dicc  
** bridget jones baby?  
storks??

 **aaron burr  
** Why are all of them cutesy

 **get ur own dicc  
** nothing wrong with cutesy movies

 **peggy  
** i wanna see storks

 **ayyyymaria  
** storks it is

 **dosiaaa  
** since we are literally jumping in on your date it is only fair you choose

 **peggy  
** damn straight

 **fight me  
** are we eating before or after the movie  
and where

 **ayyyymaria  
** there’s this nice diner next to my workplace we can go there  
and before?

 **baguette fucker  
** @ **peggy** so you’re in dc now?

 **peggy  
** yeye

 **jamesmadd  
** the date’s tonight?

 **ayyyymaria  
** i guess

 **aaron burr  
** Did you just sign me up for a last minute date @ **dosiaaa**

 **dosiaaa  
** this is going to be fun

 **aaron burr  
** I am not ready

 **baguette fucker  
** ALLONSY

*

 **Thomas Jefferson  
** _online_

stop sulking

i’m not sulking

yes you are omg  
you are not james’ boyfriend  
can you chill

but,,,  
i like james

cool motive but still murder

what??

watch brooklyn 99 honestly  
anyway don’t you dare ruin this for him  
be supportive

i can’t believe he is dating that prick

have you even met george before

,,,no

jesus chill

i thought the goal was to get him to get back together with me  
and i’m not jesus

okay 1) that language is really possessive and kinda creepy  
2) have you considered,,, moving on  
3) and that is a very done joke

i agree with the first part  
and also i tried but it didn’t work

i’m sorry i’m trying to save you from heartbreak here  
this helping relationship thing is a package deal  
i’ll help you get together with james if you can but i am also ready to help you move on if need be

this isn’t fun

sorry babe

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **aaron burr  
** Why are you all always late

 **get ur own dicc  
** it has absolutely nothing to do with who we are as people

 **dosiaaa  
** sure jan

 **disney god  
** sorry tho and i promise you we are in the elevator coming down

 **jamesmadd  
** george and i are walking over now

 **dosiaaa  
** literally so excited to meet him

 **jamesmadd  
** he’s just my date no need for that much excitement

 **peggy  
** we are on our way!!

 **fight me  
** we’re here!!

 **aaron burr  
** You’re still late

 **fight me  
** shhhh

 **dosiaaa  
** is that james and george over there

 **baguette fucker  
** ye

 **ayyyymaria  
** okay i can see laf from here and honestly you can’t be that beautiful it is bad for my ego

 **jamesmadd  
** are you and peggy wearing matching outfits

 **peggy  
** it’s not really matching

 **ayyyymaria  
** just similar-ish

 **fight me  
** is it me or have i seen george before

 **disney god  
** well it’s not washington

 **jamesmadd  
** we have alREADY ESTABLISHED THAT YES  
george mentioned before he has seen you around

 **fight me  
** oh yes in class  
whoops that was meant to be said out loud

 **angel  
** are you all still hoNESTLY TEXTING

 **aaron burr  
** I’m baffled as well

 **dosiaaa  
** you just texted so you participated

 **aaron burr  
** You got me there

 **angel  
** still  
tEXTING

*

 **ayyyymaria  
** you gotta try the pie here it is aMAZING

 **peggy  
** aaron is just snapchatting theo nonstop and it is grOss

 **aaron burr  
** She's cute let me be

 **dosiaaa  
** this dinner is so 50s i love it

 **get ur own dicc  
** iS THAT WHY YOU AND MARIA ARE DRESSED LIKE THAT

 **baguette fucker  
** AND BOUGHT A MILKSHAKE?

 **ayyyymaria  
** the gay aesthetic you didn’t know you need

 **baguette fucker  
** shit u rite look at that 50s lesbian aesthetic

 **peggy  
** george seems nice

 **jamesmadd  
** i should hope so seeing as i’m dating him

 **angel  
** i can’t believe yall are still texting  
also if the pie is that good can you buy one back  
no three back  
i can’t believe this but i’m hanging out with thomas in my room rn  
also eliza is here

 **eliza  
** hello

 **better than you  
** yes hi

 **aaron burr  
** We’ll bring some back  
Maria is right it is amazing

 **ayyyymaria  
** i am a chef of course i’m right

*

 **fight me  
** live update: we’ve learnt that apparently george is in all our classes  
all as in law kids’ classes  
as in he is in law  
and we’ve somehow never noticed him??

 **angel  
** is that a good thing or

 **fight me  
** idk too soon to tell

*

 **Elizabeth Schuyler  
** _online_

WHAT  
THOMAS STILL LIKES JAMES??  
AND YOU’RE HELPING HIM??

why are you yelling at me over the phone we are both right in front of you

YOU ARE TOO BUSY COMFORTING HIM TO TALK AND I AM TOO STUNNED TO MAKE MY MOUTH MOVE  
WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME

i thOUGHT YOU KNEW  
i mean thomas can be a little obvious at times!!

I THOUGHT HE WAS JUST TRYING TO BE SMART AND PROVE THAT HE IS BETTER THAN JAMES

that does seem like a very thomas thing to do

AIN’T IT  
SERIOUSLY THOUGH  
STILL SCREAMING

i heard you the first time

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **fight me  
** live update: it is time for the question once again

 **eliza  
** oh no

 **fight me  
** sweet or salty  
george looks very uncomfortable

 **aaron burr  
** Literally we are all bickering what did you expect

 **fight me  
** for everything to go well

 **get ur own dicc  
** have you even met us  
this is like the majority of the squad

 **baguette fucker**  
in a supposedly romantic situation

 **disney god**  
it’s just not realistic

 **jamesmadd  
** i understand you four are dating  
but you all are competing each other’s sentences  
and it’s gross

 **ayyyymaria  
** literally there are two couples here that are newer than you and we aren’t as gross

 **dosiaaa  
** does this imply we are somehow the mum and dad of this group

 **peggy  
** kind of  
you have dated for the longest  
and did the whole maturing thing together

 **dosiaaa  
** aaron dear i love you but i can’t be a mum  
also apparently we are a boring couple

 **aaron burr  
** It’s alright I can’t be a father to this group  
And it’s okay I like our boring

 **peggy  
** grOss

 **fight me  
** also you haven’t even tried raising us

 **dosiaaa  
** we really don’t want to

 **get ur own dicc  
** did george say something

 **disney god  
** he said  
tHE MOVIE IS STARTING

 **jamesmadd  
** wow we are amazing

*

 **thomas sadfferson support group  
** _angel, better than you, eliza_

_angel created the group ‘thomas sadfferson support group’_

_angel added better than you_

_angel added eliza_

**better than you  
** wow  
seriously thomas sadfferson?

 **angel  
** it suits you

_better than you changed the group name to ‘thomas jeffersad support group’_

**eliza  
** ooh i see what you mean  
i like it

 **angel  
** nice to see you admit your situation is sad

 **better than you  
** i just realised i am encouraging your behaviour  
i give up  
is this even a support group

 **eliza  
** i will continue to support you  
i don’t know about angel though

 **angel  
** it will be more teasing from this side honestly

 **better than you  
** right i’m leaving

 **eliza  
** no wAit  
cmon angelica be nice

 **angel  
** no promises  
look if anything i am happy  
because at least now i know thomas doesn’t like me anymore  
goodbye era of the love letters

 **better than you  
** please never remind me of that again

 **angel  
** hopefully you and james work out though

 **better than you  
** i hope so too

 **eliza  
** off topic here but are any of you experiencing fomo rn  
apart from thomas his fomo is a given

 **angel  
** fomo?

 **better than you  
** fear of missing out

 **angel  
** i feel like dad oh my god having to even aSk  
but yes

 **eliza  
** the fomo is strong  
i am going to very determinedly avoid snapchat and instagram rn

 **angel  
** good plan

 **better than you  
** so how do i get back together with james

 **angel  
** hold up  
i think i remember something

 **angel  
**_forwarded messages  
_             **peggy  
**             is he still seeing Madison?

 **angel  
**_forwarded messages  
_**angel  
**             he is still pretending not too

 **better than you  
** i am flattered to know we feature in your conversations

 **angel  
** don’t push it

 **better than you  
** but you think it’s cause we weren’t out?

 **angel  
** honestly i think it’s cause you’re a dick but maybe the out thing too

 **eliza  
** but that’s a dick move  
who breaks up with someone because they aren’t ready to be out  
i don’t think james would do that

 **better than you  
** so it’s cause i’m an asshole?

 **eliza  
** i plead the fifth?

 **angel  
** maybe

 **eliza  
** can’t you be nicer

 **angel  
** idk never tried  
maybe thomas needs be nicer?  
idk

 **better than you  
** you see the irony of that coming from you right

 **angel  
** i’m ignoring it

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **get ur own dicc  
** it turns out that george talks during movies

 **baguette fucker  
** and you still text during them

 **get ur own dicc  
** hush

 **baguette fucker  
** you hush

*

 **jamesmadd  
** is aaron still snapchatting this

 **aaron burr  
** I snapchat everything interesting  
And also George has been snapchatting a lot of this evening too

 **jamesmadd  
** he has a bit of following  
he runs a blog

 **aaron burr  
** Yeah he told us during dinner when you were at the toilet  
Also he just said the movie has a rating of “awesome wow” to snapchat

 **dosiaaa  
** i’ve seen his blog before actually  
just in passing  
i told him i read it but i don’t  
don’t tell him i said that

 **jamesmadd  
** dw i won’t say anything

 **peggy  
** where have the poly squad gone

 **ayyyymaria  
** just follow the sound of mayhem and they’re there

 **peggy  
** i know you’re joking but i turned towards the loudest crowd and i found them

 **jamesmadd  
** what are they even doing

 **aaron burr  
** I don’t even want to know at this point

 **baguette fucker  
** we were just taking a selfie

 **disney god  
** but i dropped my phone and we all shrieked

 **dosiaaa  
** honestly

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** date over!!

 **ayyyymaria  
** it was less of a disaster than i expected

 **fight me  
** so little faith in us

 **peggy  
** when we lost you we only found you again when you all shrieked

 **disney god  
** fine

 **aaron burr  
** It was nice to meet George tho

 **jamesmadd  
** he says it’s nice to meet you all too

 **eliza  
** did you all have fun

 **dosiaaa  
** yes mum

 **angel  
** did you bring back pies for us??

 **aaron burr  
** Yes

 **angel  
** good please drop it off at our room  
just pass it over to theo  
thomas is still here btw  
we are having a sleepover

 **disney god  
** wow you guys really bonded while we were gone

 **eliza  
** we have been bonded through humiliation

 **angel  
** thomas’ mostly

 **better than you  
** thanks

 **baguette fucker  
** right the poly squad is going to leave because we have some pretty nsfw shit to do so bye

 **better than you  
** tmi

 **fight me  
** don’t be jealous

 **angel  
** can yall just bring over the pie so i don’t have to listen to this

 **dosiaaa  
** actually i’m going to stay over at aaron’s today so i’ll just come back to drop off the pies and pick up some things

 **get ur own dicc  
** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **fight me  
** (  ͡°  ͜ ʖ  ͡° )

 **angel  
** (   ͡°   ͜  ʖ   ͡°  )

 **aaron burr  
** (     ͡°    ͜   ʖ    ͡°   )

 **dosiaaa  
** s t o p

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello! Several things to say, I am certain to forget something.
> 
> First, do you appreciate the throwback to the first time the Schuylers Sisters appeared? I may go back and rewrite the first few chapters, the formatting is shit.
> 
> Second, if you have stuck around for long enough, you may remember the existence of the hamilton gc. We are no longer accepting applications for that, but I promised to bring back a network for those who didn't get to join. Anyway, if that was you, the ham4network is now up and running and you can go read about and join it [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com/post/151706591985/hamilton-network-if-you-still-find-yourself).
> 
> Third, if you haven't read the last instalment of tisots, you should, you really should and you can do that [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8253319). ~~Please leave kudos, I like my hits to kudos ratio at 10%~~.
> 
> Fourth, I am on twitter! Have been for a while now but my twitter is pretty dead. So if you want, feel free to send me your twitter users through tumblr. I want to follow more people. If you see anyone called saltyhart following you over the next few days, it will be me.
> 
> Fifth, you should _always_ feel free to send me pictures of your pet to me through [tumblr](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com/message). I promise they will be treated with the love they deserve.
> 
> Okay, I think that's all. Tell me what you think of today's tisots and feel free to leave kudos and I hope to see your twitter users/pets in my tumblr ask/submit soon! 
> 
> See you soon x


End file.
